place_to_call_homefandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Bligh
}} Elizabeth Bligh is the wealthy matriarch of the Bligh Family. She is the mother of George Bligh and Carolyn Bligh, grandmother of James Bligh and Anna Poletti, and great-grandmother of Georgie Bligh. She is also the grandmother-in-law of Gino Poletti and Olivia Bligh. Biography Series 1 Elizabeth and her family are sailing back to Australia when they become entangled with the nurse Sarah Adams, when George Bligh invites Sarah to have dinner with the rest of the family Elizabeth is angered as she dislikes to mix with different social classes. While still on the boat Elizabeth's grandson James Bligh attempts to commit suicide by jumping off the side of the boat, yet he is saved by Sarah. James calls for Elizabeth to come and visit him in the hospital room of the boat where she tells James that he is being selfish and stupid. Elizabeth then questions whether James has told Sarah why he tries to kill himself, James replies no and Elizabeth is greatly relived. Elizabeth knew why James attempted to. When the family arrive back to Ash Park in Inverness Elizabeth tells James that she does not want George to employ Sarah as a replacement nurse at the Inverness Hospital as she worries that Sarah will ruin the family. However when George goes against Elizabeth's wishes she is furious and goes to Sarah and attempts to give Adams a great sum of money in return for her leaving Inverness and the family. yet Sarah tells Elizabeth that she will stay in Inverness, Elizabeth is outraged and begins a quest to rid herself of Sarah. Elizabeth then enlists the help of Sarah's new landlady Doris Collins to try and find a secret that will get rid of Sarah. Collins soon learns that Sarah is a Jewish woman and that her passport says "Bridget Adams" rather than "Sarah Adams". In light of this Elizabeth goes to her close friend country doctor Jack Duncan and tells him that if she does not remove Adams from her occupation she will be forced to intervene, however Jack tells Elizabeth that she has no grounds to dismiss Sarah as she is a brilliant nurse and has done nothing wrong. Also, Elizabeth in a bid to try and find her granddaughter Anna Poletti a husband Elizabeth invites Prudence Swanson and her son Andrew Swanson to Ash Park. While the duo are there Elizabeth and Prudence try to get the two together, however Andrew tells Elizabeth that the two very well get along but they find each other more appealing in a relaxed environment thus telling Elizabeth to let things happens naturally. This at first works by soon Andrew and Prudence leave with no wedding date set much to Elizabeth's anger. ]] A little later on Olivia Bligh learns that her husband James Bligh is really a homosexual, with Olivia threatening to leave and with Elizabeth being the only other who knows the truth she is able to persuade Olivia to remain at Ash Park and talk to James. Luckily Elizabeth is able to convince Olivia to slightly forgive James. And after a lot of work Olivia learns to love James again thanks to Elizabeth, this ordeal allows Elizabeth and Olivia to at first despise each other but eventually Olivia realizes that Elizabeth made James marry Olivia to protect her family. The two are able to begin again and grow close. Following this event Elizabeth suffers a heart attack and must be placed into hospital, and while Elizabeth is in hospital Sarah and George begin a romantic relationship. Once Elizabeth becomes aware of this she is deeply infuriated and calls Regina Bligh to come and help her break the couple up in any way possible. When Sarah and George become engaged, Elizabeth hatches a plan with Regina. The plan being that Regina will go and find out any facts that will rid the family of Sarah forever. Series 2 ]] While Regina searched for a fact that would render Sarah unfit for George Elizabeth goes to Sydney where she meets her close friend Prudence Swanson, while with prudence the two plot to try and sabotage Sarah's relationship with George. The two decide that Prudence will host a party that will see Sarah way out of her depth; the two create a very upper class guest list to try and see Sarah out of her depth. With the New Year comes the party and Elizabeth is displeased to learn that Sarah is actually well equipped for a party such as this one as while living Paris she and her previous husband mixed with all kinds of social circles. At the party Sarah is able to put down Prudence and any other guest Prudence threw at Sarah; while angry her plan has failed Elizabeth does have a new respect for Sarah and is close to accepting her. However Regina arrives that night with a shocking bombshell. Regina has been able to uncover that Sarah's husband who she though was dead is actually alive and in Paris. This news shocks Elizabeth as she was so near to accepting Sarah and raising her into the family; and when the news is broke Elizabeth is honestly sad to see Sarah go. As Sarah then leaves Elizabeth apologizes to Sarah for being so horrible. Sarah then forgives her for everything she has done. Following Sarah leaving for Paris to find Rene, George was outraged with Elizabeth and was very bitter towards her. Anna also arranged for her wedding to be over the next few days and harshly tells Elizabeth that she is not invited, Elizabeth is devastated by the repercussions of her action. When Sarah returns to Inverness Elizabeth visits Sarah at Roy's house; the two sort out their differences once and for all and Elizabeth begs Sarah to talk to George and try to get him to move on. Later when the wedding day arrives George begins to build a bridge toward Elizabeth as he tells Elizabeth to go and comfort Anna. Elizabeth goes to Anna's room and tells her she thinks the wedding is a mistake but she also hopes that will all her heart she is wrong. Elizabeth then touched Anna's heart by giving Anna a family heir loom, Anna then lovingly invites her grandmother to the wedding. At the wedding Elizabeth welcomes Sarah and Rene showing the two have finally become friends, after the wedding when Regina's scheming reaches it's head Elizabeth is utterly outraged at Regina's horrific plan. Elizabeth also decides that the best thing for her and George's reltionship would be for her to leave Ash Park, Elizabeth then bids farewell to everyone but only after telling Carolyn to keep an eye on Regina. As Elizabeth leaves George extends an olive branch toward his mother by telling her that he hopes her travels bring joy. This is met with great happiness from Elizabeth. Series 3 ]] While Elizabeth is in Sydney with Prudence Swanson Olivia calls the Swanson residence with terrible news, the news being that George has been shot by Rene back at Ash Park. Elizabeth then rushes to the hospital where George is being operate don and harshly confronts Sarah; Elizabeth is then greeted by Carolyn Bligh and James. Elizabeth then weeps that she should never have left Ash Park thus blaming herself for the shooting. When George's operation is over Elizabeth is relived yet she is told that George is not out of the woods yet, when Regina Bligh arrives Elizabeth tells her to leave in spite as she now detests her previous ally. When Regina creeps into George's hospital room while he is heavily sedated and tries to seduce him, when Elizabeth and Carolyn catch her Elizabeth is furious and shouts at Regina to leave immediately. When Regina leaves the stress of shouting at Regina causes Elizabeth to have a heart attack as her heart is already suffering from disease, in worry Carolyn calls for help and Henry Fox arrives. Elizabeth is forced to go back to Ash Park and have bed rest as she could ide if she suffers another heart attack. When George wakes up from sedation Elizabeth is overjoyed as she is still there when he wakes up. When everyone returns to Ash Park with George, George tells everyone that he has a large announcement to make. Elizabeth is overjoyed when the announcement is made as the announcement is that George will stand for local elections. Following this announcement George finally forgives Elizabeth for sending Regina to Europe and trying to destroy his relationship with Sarah. Elizabeth then tells George that she thinks he will make a brilliant politician and supports him; Elizabeth then returns to Sydney where she helps Prudence Swanson to plan the fund raising event for Douglas Goddard's refuge for returned soldiers. When the fundraising planning meeting is over Goddard invites Elizabeth to the refuge, once there Elizabeth is shocked to learn that some of the men who have returned from battle are damaged beyond repair. Elizabeth also meets with Sarah who has she has now befriended and the duo laugh about their joint dislike Regina Bligh, Elizabeth also tells Sarah that she is upset that her marriage to George did not proceed. Elizabeth returns to the Swanson household where she learns that Goddard came to the estate looking for Elizabeth; Bligh jokes about this with Prudence and then decides that she will go back to the soup refuge to help Douglas; Elizabeth does this by bringing a piano to the refuge and sings the song "Too Old To Dream" which Goddard remarks makes the men seem joyous and "engaged". The two become friends and Douglas invites Elizabeth to come and talk to him about some improvements that the could do tot he refuge to make it a happier place to be for the returned soldiers, yet worried of making a romantic relationship Elizabeth ends their relationship, Elizabeth then celebrates with her daughter Carolyn Bligh that she has found a job as a writer. Elizabeth then explains to Carolyn that she has ended her friendship with Douglas, however Carolyn encourages her to continue being friends and not care about what society thinks. Elizabeth is touched by Carolyn's words. Elizabeth then returns to the refuge where she and Goddard final meet to speak about his ideas, while at dinner Elizabeth learns that Douglas was married and they had a son however Goddard's wife died in childbirth thus being the reason for Goddard's great unhappiness. Elizabeth then begins to feel more than friendship for Douglas which leaves her stunned as she has never truly felt love before, when Douglas then asks her to go with him to the middle east as an adventured Elizabeth cannot decide and she goes to Carolyn asking for her advice; Carolyn is overjoyed that Elizabeth thinks she is in love and greatly encourages her to go on the trip with Douglas. Elizabeth then goes to Carolyn's apartment and is delighted to be going on the trip yet as she gets ready to leave for the middle east when Douglas arrives at Carolyn's apartment Elizabeth suffers a heart attack and dramatically collapses in the middle of the living room. When Douglas knocks on the door and there is no answer he thinks that Elizabeth has forsaken him, heartbroken Douglas leaves parting ways with Elizabeth. While she lies on the floor Elizabeth is heartbroken and weeps alone. Appearances References Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:The Blighs